A Voice Of Hope In Dark Despair
by Caenis
Summary: Harry Potter's looking for love, but all he finds down the back of the settee is spare change, a leaky biro, and... PROF SNAPE! What's he going to do now?


A/N: This is NOT A SLASH STORY cuz slash is really gross and wrong and anyway Harry is OBVIOUSLY STRAIGHT DUH. I wrote this cuz after I read the books I was so sad for Harry, I felt like he really knew what it feels like to have no real friends. So R&R and maybe I will write more!!!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all this stuff, I just wish I did!  
  
--#-)))O(((-#--  
  
Harry Potter had been alone. For as long as he could remember. Yes he had his friends, but they could not understand. Hermione and Ron could laugh together and go out to movies and parties, but Harry... Harry was always alone. His parents had died. And so had his godfather. Everyone he loved was doomed to go away...  
  
But this was not the only cause of Harry's loneliness. Even everything that was wrong with his life would be okay, if only he had someone to love. If only... But it was not to be. Harry went to a different club every night, he hoped to find somebody who could love him, yet no one could. No one wanted to look past his masks and see the real person underneath.  
  
This night Harry was walking home from another depressing evening at a different club. He had tried to dance, noone was watching... He had tried to meet people, noone wanted to talk... It was as if the universe was mocking him, to add to everything, outside it began to rain. Harry walked home in the cold, gray rain and wondered whether he could ever find somebody to love. Somebody who would love him. Somebody who would understand.  
  
But he knew that he would always be alone...  
  
When Harry got back in his apartment he went to sit on the settee... but before long all he could do was start to cry. "All I want is love!" he wept. "Why can't anyone understand?!?"  
  
As he cried his hands were hugging the settee as if it was his only friend in the world, which it was. Suddenly he felt something... what could it be? He pulled it out from the settee but all it was, was a few pennies and a nickel. Nothing. Just like his life. Harry began to cry even harder at the emptiness all around, the rain only fell harder outside.  
  
But then he felt something else in the settee... something wet and hard. He pulled it out but it was only a leaky biro. [A/N: I saw on an E! show about Prince William that, that's the kind of pen he uses!] The biro covered his hands in black ink... staining him... just like he stained everybody around him. All his friends were better off without him. Harry threw away the pen and cried some more.  
  
He kept hugging the settee as his tears poured down like the rain. But then he felt something new! This time it wasn't just spare change or a biro, it was... a hand! Harry was surprised, so he pulled it out, but then it wasn't just a hand... it was PROF SNAPE!!! Harry was always scared of Prof Snape in class because Snape always glared at him and graded them hard, but Snape wasn't mad this time.  
  
"Harry, why are you crying?" He says.  
  
"Because none of my friends like me or understand me and I can't find love anywhere!" Harry cries.  
  
Snape is sad too because he secretly cares about Harry because Harry is such a smart but lonely student. "Don't worry, you'll find love someday." Snape says.  
  
"Everybody says that but it's not true!" Harry cries even more. He knows that everyone lies to him but he hates it when they lie. "I'm so weird, nobody could love me!"  
  
Snape pats Harry on the back and gives him a Kleenex. "Of course they could, you're special and smart and different! So tell me Harry, is there somebody you love? Maybe you should tell her and she might love you too."  
  
Harry looks up at Snape. He's amazed at how nice Snape can be when he's not being a mean teacher... Finally he answers Snape's questions. "Well there is this one girl, her name is..."  
  
(to be continued!!!)  
  
A/N: So what do you think of my first chapter?? Don't worry, that's not the end, there's a cliffhanger! Prof Snape is based on this teacher at my school, he's really mean sometimes but he was really nice to me one day when I started crying in class, so I thought that maybe Prof Snape was like that too! I think it's kewliez when people who act mean are really nice on the inside. R&R and tell me who you think Harry should say!!!! 


End file.
